More than word
by Melle Lune
Summary: I Tokio Hotel, Twincest I La relation des jumeaux est rentrée dans une routine sans intêret, ils s'aiment, mais ne se le montrent pas, et ne se le disent que vaguement sans que cela ait un véritable sens. Défi réalisé il y a longtemps.


**Titre** : more than words

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : euh pas vraiment enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

**Genre : **U.A**,** Shônen- aï, Yaoi,twincest, songfic sur la chanson "more than words d'extreme

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaires merci bien

**P'tite note** **:** merci à Kiki tu es mon ange^^

**Couples :** TomxBill

**Demande: **une songfic sur "more than word" de extreme, le sénario étant: la relation des jumeaux (en couple ou non) est rentrée dans une routine sans intêret, ils s'aiment, mais ne se le montrent pas, et ne se le disent que vaguement sans que cela ait un véritable sens, jusqu'au moment ou l'un des deux s'en rend compte.

Il doit alors faire un choix difficile et décide de faire un sacrifice énorme (si possible ne le faire mourire c'est un peu trop cliché) par amour pour son jumeau.  
Lemon possible mais pas obligé

**More than words**

Le temps est une chose que l'on définit comme des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des mois, des années, des dizaines, centaines, milliers d'années mais finalement qu'est-ce que le temps? Une heure chez le dentiste nous paraît des centaines d'années alors que cette même heure avec des amis semble n'être de cinq malheureuses minutes. La sensation du temps varie selons nos sentiments.

Le jour où j'ai perdu ma première dent de lait me parait assez lointain ainsi que la fierté sachant que Tom n'en avait encore perdu aucune. Mon premier baiser me paraît dater d'un millénaire. Ma première fois semble être plus proche dans mon esprit que la dernière fois que je l'ai fait qui date de tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus.

Le temps d'un défiler me paraît une micro seconde peut-être parce que c'est la chose que j'aime le plus faire au monde. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, mon rêve a toujours été d'être mannequin Tom trouvait que c'était un métier de fille, lui a toujours voulu être guitariste, mais la première fois qu'il m'a vu dans un défilé j'ai vu ses yeux changer de regard sur le métier que j'avais choisi. Ce soir là, après m'avoir fait l'amour, il m'a murmuré à l'oreille que j'étais beau, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais.

C'était il y a déjà très longtemps, j'ai continué à défilé. Mon ascension dans l'univers de la mode s'est fait avec le temps et de la persévérance. J'ai rencontré de plus en plus de personnes, travaillé pour des marques de plus en plus célèbres. Je voyage autant que Tom peut-être plus. J'ai posé dans de merveilleux endroits de ce monde, suis sur les couvertures des magazines, sur des spots publicitaires... Mais je n'ai pas encore atteint mon rêve d'enfant. Ce rêve qui m'est si cher depuis si longtemps. Je veux faire la semaine de la mode de Paris sous la marque Dior Homme en tant que mannequin vedette, c'est mon rêve d'enfant pour lequel je me bas tous les jours, pour qu'il devienne réalité.

-Bill, tourne-toi d'un quart face à nous, voilà c'est ça. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

-Il faut retailler la chemise, plus près du corps. Dit le styliste en s'approchant de moi. Accentuer la ligne des reins, ici je veux que ça soit comme si c'était une seconde peau. Explique-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

- D'accord je vois. Il se place devant mes hanches et trace les lignes pour retailler la veste. Pas Trop froid?

-Non, ça va.

- Hélène, met ce motif peau de serpent qu'il parte de la clavicule gauche à la hanche droite. Voilà, exactement. Passons au prochain modèle. Tu peux y aller Bill, merci d'être venu pour l'ajustement. Je te rappelle dans deux jours pour revoir si les modifications sont bonnes.

- A dans deux jours. Je lui réponds avant que l'on m'enlève la veste et que je traverse la salle en boxer pour me rhabiller dans les "loges" avec les autres, j'attache rapidement mes très longs cheveux en queue de cheval, qui gène parfois les stylistes mais qui leur sont souvent utiles lors des défilé, parfois libres m'arrivant jusqu'aux hanches, parfois attachés. " Une merveille" selon eux.

Puis je sors rapidement du bâtiment pour rentrer chez moi ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un bon mois. Pour une fois que je suis à Berlin c'est agréable de revenir à la maison. Peut-être que Tom sera là... Où était-il partit déjà? C'était la France au début mais ensuite... En même temps ça doit bien faire trois mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Quelle heure est-il?

-Dix sept heures trente... ça devrait aller, à cette heure-là c'est sa pause normalement.

Je cherche dans mon répertoire le numéro de Tom puis appuis sur la touche appel, j'entends le premier bip de la sonnerie puis le second avant de basculer sur le répondeur de Tom. Je lui laisse rapidement un message lui disant que "c'est Bill, c'était juste pour savoir comment ça allait et quand tu revenais. Salut". Je range mon téléphone dans mon sac et me dirige vers chez nous. Je passe acheter quelques trucs, il ne doit plus rien y avoir depuis le temps que ni Tom ni moi n'y sommes allés.

°O°

Je passe le pas de la porte et pose rapidement les sacs en plastique sur le sol puis referme la porte à clef. Je reprend ses sacs plastiques et vais vers la cuisine pour ranger le tout dans les placards. En tout cas, j'avais bien raison de faire des courses car y a vraiment rien à manger dans ces placards.

Après ça je m'allonge sur le canapé de cuir noir qui est dans le salon avec l'officiel paris entre les mains. Je feuillette tranquillement le magasin avec un vieil album de Green Day dans la chaîne Hifi quand j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Je pose le magasine sur la table basse près du canapé, avec une manette de contrôle de la chaine Hifi je mets en pause la musique et je fouille dans mon sac jusqu'à trouver mon téléphone qui continue à sonner, je décroche rapidement sans faire attention à qui m'appelle, c'est peut-être pour la semaine de la mode j'ai entendu dire qu'ils commençaient à appeler.

-Allô?

-Bill. C'est Andréas

-Andy! Oh pitié dis-moi que tu appelles pour la semaine de la mode! Pitié!

-On peut rien te cacher.

-Andy étant mon manager

-Et ami

-Ok, managers et ami, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais me dire d'autre vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu travailles donc forcement c'est au manger que je parle. Et puis on m'a dit qu'ils commençaient à appeler...

-Forcement. Oui, tu as été appelé pour y participer;

-Pour quelle marque? Faut absolument que tu me dises! Je t'en supplie les deux genoux au sol .

-Calme calme je te dis ça tout de suite

- S'te plaît j'en peux plus, toutes les fibres de mon corps frétillent d'impatience.

- Dior homme

- OH! MEIN GOTT!

-Bill calme-toi je sais que tu es heureux mais là tu vas me tuer un tympan

-Oh mon dieu ! Oh je! Oh putain

-Bill écoute-moi, calme-toi ! Respire calmement. Bon je vais raccrocher et je t'appellerai plus tard pour t'en raconter plus quand tu seras un peu plus calme.

J'ai toujours le téléphone à l'oreille, mes yeux laissent couler des larmes de pur bonheur. Moi Bill Kaulitz, vingt-quatre ans, suis en train de vivre le rêve de ma vie! Oh putain! Je crois pas que quelqu'un pourrait comprendre ce que je ressens à cet instant! Tout ce bonheur qui coule dans mes veines ! Oh mon dieu! Je dois être l'homme le plus heureux du monde! Mon rêve se réalise enfin! J'ai envie de courir dans tous les sens, de hurler ma joie au monde entier.

Je cherche rapidement dans mon journal d'appel le numéro de Tom, il faut absolument que je lui dise! Le téléphone sonne une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant que l'on décroche.

-Tom! Putain tu devineras jamais! Je serai à la semaine de la mode sur la marque Dior Homme! Putain tu te rends compte? Mon rêve va enfin devenir réalité! J suis trop heureux! J'aimerais trop que tu sois là!

-... content pour toi. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure? Non parce que je sais pas si tu sais mais moi là je suis pas en Allemagne. Il était tout juste onze heures et demi quand tu m'as appelé _pendant _une interview particulièrement importante détournant la conversation considérablement. Changeant le sujet qui était à l'origine sur le groupe pour passer sur le sujet de mes "amours" chose que les journalistes passent suffisamment au premier plan alors que pour une fois c'était vraiment sérieux.

-...

-De plus...

Tom s'arrête de parler, Georg lui demande de venir que "la pause est finie et qu'il faut reprendre, bouge ton cul!"

-Bon j'y vais je te rappelle ce soir

-Tom, Je... Mais il me coupe

-Je t'aime. Dit-il en raccrochant.

_Saying I love you _ **(dire je t'aime )**

°O° flash back °O°

-Bill! Si tu savais comme je t'aime! Dit Tom en allant et venant dans mon corps. Ses coups de reins touchant mon être d'une délicieuse façon.

-TOOMM! Moi aussi ... je t'aime! Je suis ... Tellement content... Notre appartement... à nous. Sans personne contre nous. Le nôtre ! Encore Tom! Encore

-A nous!

°O° fin flash back °O°

Je crois que toute ma bonne humeur est partie. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il m' a dit "je t'aime" avec amour? Les dernières dont je me souvienne ne reflétaient... rien. Il aurait dit "rien" que ça aurait été la même chose. Je... Je m'en étais même pas aperçu mon dieu! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé d'autre? C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a vraiment parler ensemble? Quand est-ce que je l'ai vraiment écouté? Quand est-ce que j'ai fait attention à lui, à ce qu'il faisait, où il était? Mon dieu je m'aperçois que tout ce qui faisait de nous un couple si uni n'est plus là.

Est-ce que c'est de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute?

°O° flash back °O°

Le soleil passe à travers les stores de notre chambre je me tourne pour rechercher la chaleur des bras de Tom mais je ne sens que tu vides, mes yeux s'ouvrent directement mais ne trouvent pas la présence de Tom. Je me lève du lit pour le chercher dans tout l'appartement mais aucune trace de lui. Je reviens dans la chambre et prend mon téléphone qui est sur ma table de nuit. Je l'allume et compose rapidement son numéro. Il décroche rapidement, je commence à lui demander où il est il comprend rapidement que je m'inquiète.

-Calme-toi j'ai juste oublié de te dire qu'on partaient avec les gars pendant trois mois aux USA .

°O° fin du flash back °O°

Non, pas que de ma faute lui aussi. Peu à peu, il m'a oublié, il s'est éloigné . Ses "je t'aime"...

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_ ** (Ce n'est pas les mots que je veux entendre de toi)**

Tout est si risible! C'est quand je réalise enfin mon rêve que je me rends compte que la relation avec Tom n'est plus qu'une grosse farce! Une putain de farce!

_Its not that I want you_ **(Ce n'est pas ce que je veux de toi)**

Il me dit sans arrêt des "je t'aime" dénués de tout sens et le pire c'est que je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en aperçoit même pas! Il ne s'aperçoit de rien! Sûr que si on garde les yeux fermés tous les deux, on ne risque pas de changement! On ne risque pas de se remettre en question de se poser les vraies questions! Putain de merde! Moi maintenant je les ai ces putains de yeux ouverts! Notre couple c'est plus rien!

_Not to say, but if you only knew_ **(Ne les dit pas, mais si seulement tu avais su)**

Tous ces putains de "je t'aime" qu'il me dit à chaque fois juste pour que je me taise, pour abréger une conversation; nous évitaient de parler réellement. Ces "je t'aime" qui ne veulent rien dire ou qui ne veulent dire que " Je ne t'aime plus" .

Tout ces "je t'aime" qui embrouille complètement ma tête! Tout ces "je t'aime" que je ne comprends pas. Pourtant je suis son jumeau je devrais comprendre ! Putain pourquoi je ne comprends pas?

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_ (**Combien il serait facile de me montrer ce que tu ressens )**

Pourquoi je me sens si mal? Pourquoi ça fait si mal de se rendre compte que je sais plus grand chose de la personne que j'aime? Est-ce que je peux encore prétendre que je l'aime? Moi en tout cas je ne peux plus croire aux siens.

"Je t'aime" est devenu en quelques minutes la phrase que je déteste le plus au monde.

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real _**(Plus que les mots ****c'est**** tout ce que tu as pour ****rendre cela ****réel)  
**_Then you wouldnt have to say that you love me _**( A ce moment là tu ****ne pourras pas dire**** que tu m'aimes )**  
_Cos Id already know _**(Parce que je****le savais déjà****)**

Ce ne sont pas les mots "Je t'aime" qui rende cela réel mais tout ce qui va autour. Tout ces "je t'aime" ne veulent rien dire; ils n'expriment pas ce que l'on ressent! Il n' y a pas de mots assez fort pour le dire. Je n'avais pas de mots assez forts avant pour dire ce que je ressentais pour Tom. J'espérais que mes "je t'aime" pouvaient lui donner une idée de l'intensité des sentiments que j'avais pour siens maintenant ne me disent que je n'existe plus vraiment pour lui. Je me sens d'un coup si abandonné.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_ **(Qu'est-ce que tu ****ferais****si mon coeur était déchiré en deux)**

Je me sens entre deux rives, le cul entre deux chaises. On m'a toujours considéré comme bizarre mais je n'étais jamais seul, j'avais toujours Tom. Comment se sentir seul avec quelqu'un pour qui vous étiez la personne la plus importante et que vous considérez qu'elle même est la personne la plus importante de votre monde? Mais là je sens bien que je ne suis plus le plus important. Est-ce encore la chose la plus importante pour moi?

_More than words to show you feel _**(****plus que des mots pour montrer ce que tu ressens ****)**  
_That your love for me is real_ **(C'est ****ton amour pour moi****qui est réel)**

Mon amour est-il encore réel et le tien? S'il n'était pas réel, est-ce que je serais aussi perdu en m'apercevant que peut-être tu ne m'aimes plus? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure toute cette mascarade? Depuis combien de temps est-on aveugle à notre histoire? Quand est-ce que ça s'est dégradé à ce point ? Je t'ai toujours aimé d'un amour inconditionnel mais et toi quand est-ce que j'ai arrêter d'être quelqu'un d'important, de vraiment important?

_What would you say if I took those words away _**(****Qu****'est ce que tu dirais si je****jettais ces mots au loin****)**  
_Then you couldnt make things new_ **(****Ensuite**** tu ne pourras pas faire quelque chose de nouveau)**  
_Just by saying I love you_ **(Juste ****en disant****je t'aime) **

Je hais ces trois mots de tout mon corps à tel point que je me lève violemment du canapé pour aller courir dans cette grande salle de bain trop claire qui renforce ce mal de tête et déglutit tout ce que j'ai dans l'estomac dans ces si blanches toilettes. Je vomis mon aveuglement, mes absences loin de toi, tes putains de "je t'aime" qui bourdonnent dans ma tête qui me rende complètement fou. Je ne veux plus les entendre ! Je sais plus ce que je veux, plus ce que je ressens à part de la douleur, une douleur si profonde qui prolifère dans mon corps tel un serpent venimeux, signe d'une mort lente et douloureuse dont on sait d'avance que l'on ne se relèvera pas. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Je ne me souviens que vaguement ce que j'étais mais quant à savoir ce que je serais ... Je ne suis déjà plus rien, à voir comment savoir ce que je serais après ?

"Temps qui s'écoule jamais ne reviens "

C'est ma dernière pensée cohérente avant de tomber inerte sur le sol.

_More than words_ **(Plus que ****d****es mots)**

**°O°  
**

Je me sens comme si j' étais en plein coeur d'un brouillard. Mon corps ne répond qu' à peine, mes yeux ne s'ouvrent pas, j'ai un immense mal de crâne et j'ai une terrible envie de vomir. J'entends au loin des voix. Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui parle, je comprends à peine les paroles.

-Où je la pose?

-Met là près du canapé sur la table ça devrait aller.

-Euh... y a déjà un sac à mains dessus et un portable à côté avec un magazine de mode enfin je crois.

-Bill doit être là.

-Il a pas un défilé en préparation en ce moment et quelques photoshoots? J'ai entendu dire qu'il devait faire un nouveau spot publicitaire.

-J'en sais rien moi, au cas où tu je saurais pas on est nous-même pas mal occupés comme ça alors honnêtement, je m'occupe plus de notre emploi du temps que de celui de mon frère.

-T'es vache Tom! Prendre de ces nouvelles c'est pas la mort! Tom! Y a son téléphone qui sonne.

-Et ?

-Ba répond.

-Georg, c'est ses affaires ok alors tu le laisses gérer tout seul, je m'en occupe pas. Georg, laisse ce téléphone sur cette table merde.

-Allô? OULA du calme madame je suis pas Bill et j'y suis pour rien s'il est pas venu à votre séance photo de quatorze heure... Non je sais pas... Oui je lui dirais... Il vous rappellera. Je n'y manquerais pas... oui au revoir . Putain elle m'a littéralement niqué les tympan cette vieille bique. Il semblerait que Bill ne soit pas venu à son photoshoot. C'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes au p'tit frère .

-Clair il aime trop faire mumuse avec les habits et être pris en photo.

-Tom! Putain qu'est-ce que t'as merde! Tu parles de ton jumeau là! Tu parles jamais de Bill comme ça habituellement. Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive vieux? Depuis hier on dirais que t'es sur des charbons ardents.

-Il m'a téléphoné hier.

-Ba c'est bien non? Je vois pas pourquoi tu tires la gueule.

-Il m' a appelé deux fois. La première en pleine interview quand on parlait sérieusement du groupe et à cause de ça, l'interview s'est barrée en cacahuètes.

-C'est pas si grave Tom c'était qu'une interview. Y en aura d'autres et puis t'avais qu'à pas oublier de mettre ton téléphone en silencieux.

-Bref, la deuxième fois c'était pendant la pause et bon j'étais hyper énervé, il m'a appelé tout excité pour me dire qu'il allait à la semaine de la mode pour le groupe Dior Homme et bon comme j'étais pas mal sur les nerfs et je le suis toujours, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il avait appelé au mauvais moment et que là tout de suite, il me faisait grave chier puis j'ai raccroché. J'ai essayé de rappeler plus tard mais il répondait pas.

-T'as été dur là Tom. Attend! T'as bien dit semaine de la mode pour Dior Homme?

-Et?

-Mais putain t'es vraiment un frère indigne!

-Hey! Me tape pas merde je t'ai rien fait! ça fait vachement mal!

-Espèce de cornichon de mes deux! Je le crois pas! Tu l'engueules parce qu'il t'a appelé alors que TU avais pas mis ton portable en silencieux. Il te rappelle tout content car il réalise son rêve et TOI tu L'ENGUEULES. Tu mériterais bien pire qu'un simple petit poing de rien du tout dans la gueule mec!

-Hm

-Tom, j'ai entendu un bruit. ça viens de la salle de bain. Viens voir avec moi.

J'entends vaguement des pas se rapprocher de la pièce où je suis. La porte émet des craquements en s'ouvrant. La lumière du couloir m'arrive au niveau des yeux.

-Putain Bill! hey mon pote ça va. M'appelle la voix de Georg, maintenant je la reconnais. Hey, je vais te relever ma p'tite starlette. Faut pas autant se bourrer la gueule même si t'a eu une excellente nouvelle. D'ailleurs on est très fier de toi. Tu veux pas un peu d'eau parce que là sans t'offenser tu sens pas vraiment comme d'habitude, tu sais le doux parfum que t'as l'habitude d'utiliser, celui que Tom a payer la peau du cul et peut-être quelques poils qui vont avec. Je te redresse à trois. Un, deux, trois! Doucement starlette tu vas retomber là. Heureusement que super Georg est là pour te soutenir, en même temps t'es pas bien lourd dis-moi. T'aurais pas un peu maigri depuis la dernière fois? T'es sûr que tu manges bien ? On sait jamais avec ces mannequins inutile de souffler Tom.

-Gus...

-Non coco, c'est pas Gus mais comme il est pas là pour le moment ba je le remplace en tant que maman poule. Surtout lui dis pas! Il risque de me mettre un poing parce que j'aurais pris son rôle. Un pas devant, ouais c'est pas trop mal Bill mais tu peux faire mieux je le sens. non? T'es sûr? Ok attend je te porte dans mes bras musclés. Savoures ta chance parce que y en a beaucoup des filles qui voudraient être à ta place. Voilà, t'es bien installé? Bon allez, on va dans la chambre. Tom au lieu de glander va chercher une aspirine et de l'eau, allez bouge ton cul!

Je sens Georg marchant vers notre chambre à Tom et à moi, il ouvre la porte comme il peut avant de s'avancer dedans et de me poser sur le lit doucement. Il me dit qu'une femme a appelé pour un photoshoot où je serais pas venu. S'il savait comme je m'en moque. Comme de l'an quarante. Je veux voir Tom! Je veux lui parler! Je veux comprendre, je veux qu'il comprenne. Il faut que je sache où j'en suis, où il en est, où notre couple en est. Je ne veux pas le laisser partir comme ça. Putain! C'est juste maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il m'est indispensable pour vivre. J'ai mis trop de temps à m'en re rendre compte. J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. Même s'il faut que je fasse une folie je le veux à mes côtés. Je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour avec amour comme la première fois. Je veux entendre ses rires.

Georg sort de la chambre et me dis qu'il rejoint Tom et qu'il ramène l'eau de l'aspirine. Peu de temps après Georg revient dans la chambre me faisant boire l'aspirine et m'enlevant mon t-shirt et mon jean. Il me fait passer sous la grosse couette.

-Allez dors starlette décuve tranquillement. Je vais pas tarder à y aller.

-J'ai pas bu tu sais.

-mouais peut-être c'est pas vraiment à moi de savoir si oui ou non.

-Tom...

-Poulpy? Il est dans le salon Il range un peu. Il te le dira sûrement pas, tu le connais il montre pas trop ses sentiments, mais je suis sûr qu'il s'excuse pour hier il était de mauvais poil après ton appel, les questions que Tom a eues étaient vraiment personnelles et insistantes, il déteste monter ce qu'il ressent et ce qui se passe dans son intimité. Il protège son intimité férocement comme s'il avait peur des autres.

-C'est Tom.

-Oui, notre petit Poulpy j'suis sûr que même toi tu dois avoir du mal à passer à travers vu comment il mord tout le monde quand il s'agit de ça et puis...

Il continue mais je ne l'entends déjà plus, je suis pas sûr que Georg n'ait pas mis un petit somnifère en plus de l'aspirine dans le verre.

°O°

Froid. Il fait trop froid. Je me sens frissonné de la tête aux pieds. Je me recroqueville sur moi même remontant la couette sur moi. Mais incontestablement, je suis maintenant réveillé. J'entends Tom parler mais personne ne semble lui répondre du moins je n'entends rien venant de quelqu'un d'autre mais vu qu'il continue à dialoguer il doit sûrement être au téléphone.

-Oui je suis déjà prêt, vous pouvez venir... Non j'en sais rien... Georg! J'ai pas que... c'est bon! ... Oui. Dans combien de temps vous êtes là? ... Non je n'essaye pas de changer de sujet mais là je pense qu'il y a plus important. Cinq minutes? Ok... OUI j'irai maintenant lâche -moi. ... C'est ça ) tout à l'heure.

Je peux entendre Tom soupirer et s'assoire sur le canapé vu le bruit qu'il fait. Je m'extirpe des couvertures. Je vais vers l'armoire qui est en face de notre lit et y prend un large pull que je me dépêche d'enfiler. Il est vraiment trop large pour moi. Je mets aussi rapidement un jean, le premier qui vient, un assez large aussi. Je ne prend pas la peine de regarder plus que ça ni de me poser la question du pourquoi des vêtements larges sont au dessus de la pille, je veux parler à Tom.

Je sors rapidement de la chambre pour me retrouver dans le salon. Tom est assis sur le canapé et ne m'a même pas entendu entrer. Ses mains sont sur sa casquette. Il a l'air comme accablé. Sa tête est baissée, perdu dans ses pensées qui me sont si incompréhensibles. Je me sens comme mis à distance. C'est un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec toi.

Tu es dans ta bulle et tu ne me laisses pas y entrer. Je hais tellement cette barrière ! Je veux briser cette chose qui nous tient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je veux tes bras autour de moi, je veux que tu m'embrasses avec amour. Je me sens si seul sans toi.

-Tom...

Tu relèves la tête vers moi cachant tes sentiments, te cachant à moi. Depuis quand tu me caches ce que tu ressens ? Comme si je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'assez digne pour voir tes sentiments. Je sens la colère qui monte au fur et à mesure en moi ainsi que du désespoir.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

J'ai sûrement dû le dire trop durement car tu sembles te protéger encore plus. Oui moi contrairement à toi je te montre ce que je ressens! Je te montre ma colère, ma rage quant à ce qui nous arrive mais et toi? Est-ce qu'au moins ça t'affecte? Est-ce que tu vois ce qui nous arrive? Tom mais putain rends-toi compte! Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas?

-Une autre fois, j'ai pas le temps. Gus et Georg viennent me chercher, on a un prix à récupérer.

-Tom arrête de te défiler!

-Je ne me défile pas! J'ai pas le temps, on reprendra ça plus tard. Je pense pas que ça soit si important que ça ce dont tu veux me parler.

Je crois que toute ma colère doit se voir dans mes yeux, j'ai besoin de la faire éclater putain pas si important? PAS SI IMPORTANT! Tom regarde mon poing s'abattre sur la table du salon sans faire le moindre geste.

-pas si important? PAS SI IMPORTANT? Putain Tom qu'est-ce qui à ce stade est plus important!

-Calme -toi tout de suite! Rends-toi compte de tes réactions démesurées un peu! Bon j'ai pas le temps on verra ça plus tard quand je serai un peu calmé! Je t'ai toujours pas pardonné pour le coup de l'interview.

-Plus tard? Plus tard quand? Quand tu seras parti aux quatre coins de la terre oubliant complètement qu'on doit parler? En reportant cette discutions jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est pas lieu? Ne fuis pas Tom!

-Putain tu fais chier! Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas le temps et là tu peux entendre que les deux G sont en train d'attendre derrière la porte que j'arrive. A plus tard. Je t'aim...

-TAIS-TOI! Je lui hurle en plaquant mes mains sur sa bouche. JE NE VEUX PAS LES ENTENDRES! FERME-LA!

_Now Ive tried to talk to you and make you understand_ **(****Maintenant ****j'ai essayé****de te ****parler et ****de te faire comprendre****) **

Il me regarde comme bouche bée. J'entend la porte s'ouvrir, le salon doit vraiment avoir une ambiance électrique pour que Gus et Georg disent juste qu'ils attendent derrière la porte alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer. On reste encore quelques secondes comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux. Mes mains sur sa bouche l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il dégage soudain mes mains de sa bouche et part me laissant vide après avoir ressenti toute cette colère bouillir en moi.

Il ne reviendra que tard dans la nuit, ira sûrement à l'aftreshow rien que pour éviter la discutions. J'en suis sûr. Pourtant je vais l'attendre. J'attendrais pendant des heures s'il le faut. Je ne le laisserai pas fuir d'avantage car je ne l'ai laissé que trop faire. Je n'ai pas assez insisté avant maintenant il faut que ça change! Je me moque de ne pas dormir de la nuit et de la journée du lendemain. Rien n'est plus important que de parler à Tom et de ne plus se fuir l'un et l'autre.

°O°

J'ai attendu de longues heures avant que Tom ne revienne à l'appartement. Il est rester dormir chez les mecs. Gustav et Georg l'ont obligé à rentrer après le petit déjeuner. Ils l'ont raccompagné jusqu' à la porte de l'appart pour être sûr qu'il ne se défilerait pas. C'est en tout cas ce qu'ils viennent de me dire.

-Salut les gars!

-Au revoir. Je leur réponds puis en fermant la porte je rajoute un "merci".

L'heure de la discussion a sonné si on peut dire ça comme ça. Tom se dirige vers la chambre laissant la porte ouverte comme une invitation. Même si je veux cette discussion j'ai tellement peur de ce qui pourrait en résulter. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé plus que tout, du moins j'aurais donné ma vie pour qu'il soit heureux. Le simple fait de l'avoir avec moi suffisait à mon bonheur.

Je me souviens quand on était petit quand Tom a commencé la guitare. Il passait son temps à jouer pour moi, il me demandait toujours de chanter mais je lui disais toujours que je chantais pas bien mais que lui il savait si bien le faire. J'étais si heureux de l'avoir avec moi. Un peu plus tard quand Tom a rencontré les deux G à un petit concert solo, je me souviens de quelques semaines avant il m'avait demandé de lui écrire une nouvelle chanson pour cette occasion. Quand j'ai vu le bonheur dans ses yeux quand il a commencé son groupe avec Gus et Georg, j'étais si content que grâce à une chanson écrite par moi, il soit si heureux, j'étais tellement heureux d'être un peu la cause de son bonheur. Peu de temps après, ils ont rencontré David qui est maintenant leur manager, c'est lui qui écrit les chansons du groupe.

Parfois je regrette de ne plus être la cause d'un peu de son bonheur mais j'étais son Homme donc je savais que je faisais son bonheur du moins je le croyais. Ai-je déjà vraiment contribué à son bonheur? J'en viens même à douter de ça. Je suis un être tellement pathétique.

Je relève la tête que j'avais baisée inconsciemment. J'avance vers la chambre et referme la porte. Il est debout face à moi, me regardant.

_All you have to do is close your eyes_ **(****Tout ****ce que tu ****as a faire c'est de fermer les yeux****)**

Je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête pour être autant regardé comme ça. Je suis sans artifice face à toi. Je me mets à nu. Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours habillé? Je veux juste te voir toi sans rien, juste toi. Tel que tu m'as toujours vu, je veux te voir tel que je t'ai toujours vu juste toi.

Je veux voir ce que tu ressens. Tout! Tout ce que tu ressens pour moi.

_And just reach out your hands and touch me _**(Et juste ****sortir****tes mains et me toucher) **

_Hold me close dont ever let me go_ **(****serres moi près (de toi)****ne me laisse jamais partir)**  
_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_** (****plus que des****mots ****c'est****tout ce que j'ai toujours eu besoin que tu me montres)**

-Bill

-Tom, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je t'écoute

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi? Es-ce que tu m'aimes encore? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi Tom? Suis-je encore quelqu'un d'important à tes yeux? Pour moi tu es la chose la plus importante. Et je vais te le prouver.

Je prends mon téléphone et tape un numéro de téléphone. Tom ne comprend pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom de mon correspondant.

-Andréas, c'est Bill. C'était pour te dire que je ne participerai pas à la semaine de la mode. J'arrête le mannequinant.

-Quoi! Mais Bill tu vas pas abandonner ton rêve de gosse alors qu'il se réalise enfin! Putain tu en rêvais tellement! T'as tellement bossé pour !

-Il y a des choses plus importante que des rêves de gosses. Au revoir Andy.

Je sens que les larmes voudraient sortir mais je ne veux pas. Je dois me montrer fort il faut qu'on se parle vraiment. Je refuse que cette conversation soit encore reportée.

Il lève un cil interrogateur avant de dire

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je sais très bien que c'était ton rêve. Tu ne peux pas abandonner ça comme ça! Tu le sais très bien. Je t'ai

Je m'empresse de mettre mes mains sur sa bouche.

-Tait-toi si c'est pour dire ça Tom. Ca n'a plus aucun sens ou ça en a trop. Ca veux tellement dire l'inverse de ce que s'est vraiment, de ce que tu ressens. Tes "j" t'aime" ne veulent plus rien dire. Ils sont si vides de sens, vides du sentiment qui doit s'y rapporter. Tes "je t'aime" ne veulent rien dire excepter "je ne veux pas que tu poses de questions". Tes "je t'aime" ne sont qu'un moyen de me faire taire et de m'éloigner de toi. Plutôt que de me dire des mots si vides, montre-moi ce que tu ressens. Qu'importe les sentiments que je t'inspire. Si c'est de la haine alors frappe moi. Ne nous laisse pas comme ça Tom. Pas comme ça.

Finalement mes larmes ont coulé. Ne nous laisse pas comme ça Tom.

Il me fais enlever mes mains de ses lèvres, sa main vient caresser ma joue, enlevant les larmes qui ont coulé de mes yeux. Son visage s'approche du mien, permettant à ses lèvres de se poser sur les miennes.

Il m'embrasse...

_Then you wouldnt have to say that you love me _**( ****Ensuite**** tu ne pourras pas dire que tu m'aimes)**

Ses bras viennent m'emprisonner contre lui avec tant de force. Je me sens si bien. Je suis le plus heureux du monde.

-Faut pas que tu brises ton rêve Bill. Me dit-il alors que je sens les larmes de Tom sur ma joue.

-Je m'en moque! Mon plus beau rêve c'est de t'avoir avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'oublier.

-Bill Je t'

-Non, ne le dis pas s'il te plaît montre le.

Il se tait et m'allonge sur notre lit avec un "tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après"

-Non Tom, montre moi.

_Cos Id already know_ **(Parce que ****j****e le savais déjà)**

**°O°  
**

- Avant de continuer sur le dernier prochain single du groupe, Tom vous avez déclaré à la presse être Homosexuel ce qui à fait l'effet d'une vrai bombe il faut bien l'avouer. Vous aviez toujours jusqu'à présent plus ou moins refusé de parler de votre vie privée, peut-on en savoir un peu plus? Avez-vous un petit ami en ce moment?

-Non, je n'en ai pas mais je tenais à faire le point quant à ma vie privée. Comme chacun le sait il m'arrive plus que rarement d'en parler et j'ai donc ici voulu un peu me dévoiler.

-Est-ce pour cela que votre frère a quitté le monde de la mode? Pour vous soutenir par cette nouvelle?

-Non, il s'est rendu compte de son véritable rêve et fait tout pour le réaliser.

°O°

- Parlons un peu de votre futur single qui devrait sortir incessamment sous peu. J'ai entendu dire que vous veniez d'engager un nouveau parolier et il semblerait qu'il ait écrit cette nouvelle chanson. Elle changera complètement de votre registre habituel.

-Oui, effectivement mais c'est vraiment une belle chanson que nous aurons le plaisir de vous faire découvrir bientôt.

-Tu sais tu n'avais pas besoin de dire que tu étais homosexuel, je sais combien tu n'aimes pas montrer ta vie privée.

Tom baise la tête et m'embrasse les lèvres en passant le bras derrière ma nuque m'embrassant plus profondément.

-Je le voulais. Tu sais, avant je me rendais bien compte que notre couple allait à la dérive mais tu avais l'air heureux comme ça alors peut-être égoïstement je n'ai rien fait pour changer tout ça mais en changeant comme tu le faisais, je t'aimais moins alors je m'éloignais je ne voulais pas être avec ce Bill qui n'était pas la personne que j'aimais. J'étais toujours en colère mais quand je t'ai vu, tu sais au sol ça m'a fait un choc. Je savais plus comment réagir. Je suis désolé Bill. Je...Tom s'arrête un instant de parler avant de reprendre. C'est vrai tu n'aimes plus que je te les dises. Il faut que je te les montre.

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser et de venir dans ses bras. J'aime tellement y être... Mais il a quelque chose à faire.

-Allez faut que tu retournes enregistrer la chanson. Dis-je en lui tapant les fesses.

-Oui j'y vais, j'y vais je veux pas mettre en colère le parolier. Je suis si heureux que tu sois là Bill.

-Moi aussi. Allez va derrière la vitre et enregistre.

Il me tire la langue avant d'aller de l'autre côté de la salle partie enregistrement. L'enregistrement se lance et Tom chante.

-... _What would you do if my heart was torn in two _**(Qu'est-ce que tu ****ferais****si mon coeur Ètait dÈchirÈ en deux)  
**_More than words to show you feel _**(****plus que des mots pour montrer ce que tu ressens ****)**  
_That your love for me is real _**(C'est ton amour pour moi qui est rÈel)**  
_What would you say if I took those words away _**(Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je ****jettais ces mots au loin****)**  
_Then you couldnt make things new_ (**Ensuite ****tu ne pourras pas faire quelque chose de nouveau)**  
_Just by saying I love you _**(Juste ****en disant****je t'aime) **

_More than words _**(Plus que ****d****es mots)**

**FIN**


End file.
